We keep it in the dark
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: Où le trop pur Kaneki Ken se retrouve pris au piège par les excédents de testostérone de ses trois frères qui n'y vont pas de main morte. En même temps, il l'a un peu cherché - un tout petit peu.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Kaneki Ken/Kaneki Ken (Sasaki Haise/Oneshotneki/Shironeki/Kuroneki)**

 **Rating : +18 les enfants, c'est de la bonne**

 **Disclaimer : visiblement j'ai pas encore les droits d'auteur de Tokyo Ghoul, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Kaneki aurait connu le bonheur *meurt***

 **Genre : slash, smut, brocest, threesome, foursome, (fivesome ? orgy ? ahah), dirty talk, accidental voyeurisme, tout pour plaire :')**

 **Bon. Ça fait un petit moment que j'hésite à le mettre sur ff, celui-là. Pas tellement que j'en ai honte, mais en fait- en fait si, carrément :'D j'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu écrire un truc pareil. Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas l'apologie de l'inceste et que cette fic demeure un pur produit de l'imagination. Incest is bad. Voilà. Enjoyez.**

 **Exigé par/dédié à shokogii pour ses dix-huit ans ; maintenant tu vas pouvoir lire du porn en toute légalité dear senpai :'D**

 **Petite précision de dernière minute : Shironeki = Kaneki cheveux blancs ; Kaneki = precious Kaneki du tout début ; Kuroneki = le Kaneki badass du one-shot d'Ishida Sui (taper 'kaneki one-shot' sur google pour voir sa belle gueule :'))**

* * *

Les quatre frères Kaneki n'étaient pas vraiment différents du reste du monde. Au fond d'eux, c'était ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le monde c'est bien connu s'obstine à ignorer tout ce qu'on peut penser de lui. Ainsi les frères Kaneki étaient ce qu'on appelle des marginaux de la civilisation humaine, non pas qu'ils eussent jamais essayé de s'intégrer mais à chaque fois leurs efforts étaient systématiquement, méthodiquement réduits à néant. Ça les brisait un peu plus à chaque fois mais au bout du compte ils avaient fini par se refermer sur eux-mêmes comme un poing à quatre doigts qui s'était resserré pour se défendre.

Ils s'étaient tellement refermés sur eux-mêmes qui parfois on n'arrivait plus à les détacher les uns des autres. Haise, Kuroneki et Shironeki surtout. Ces trois-là étaient... Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Et ça rendait Kaneki malade d'envie, malgré toutes les affections d'aînés qu'ils avaient chacun pour lui.

Kaneki était le plus jeune de la portée des quatre et il était aussi le plus normal d'entre eux. Trop normal, beaucoup trop normal à son goût. C'était simple : il n'avait rien de spécial. Quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, il lui semblait qu'on avait fait le tour en cinq minutes, parfois dix quand il arrivait à trouver un sujet de discussion plus intéressant que le temps qu'il faisait. Sur le plan physique, il était tellement banal qu'il lui semblait que les miroirs tournaient de l'œil d'ennui quand il passait devant. En clair il se détestait.

Ce n'était, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas de ses frères. On aurait dit qu'avant lui ses grands frères avaient tout pris au moment de la naissance, l'intelligence, la finesse, l'humour, le charisme, l'aisance... et ne lui avaient laissé en fin de compte que du rien. Ses frères étaient parfaits, chacun à leur manière. D'abord il y avait Haise, posé et mature, qui avec quelques jeux de regards, un sourire et une réplique bien placée arrivait à vous faire tomber à ses pieds, mais d'une façon si raisonnable que vous ne pouviez pas lui en vouloir. Ensuite il y avait Kuroneki, le sombre et taciturne Kuroneki, avec ses airs de ''rebelle-mais-pas-trop'', le genre d'armoire à glace polie que vous aimeriez tellement voir vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre porte lorsqu'il est deux heures du matin et que vous n'avez pas de taxi. Enfin il y avait Shironeki, Shironeki qui avait des airs d'ange tombé sur Terre pendant la messe et qui pourtant était tristement célèbre dans tous les championnats d'arts martiaux du coin et encore plus loin. Shironeki qui était délicieux à regarder quand il souriait et qui devenait un véritable monstre de violence lorsque vous lui faisiez péter son câble. Si on lui avait demandé lequel de ses trois frères il préférait, Kaneki n'aurait pas été capable de choisir.

Et donc, ses grands frères avaient cette... sorte de relation étrange. Attention, ce n'était pas un mauvais ''étrange'', mais il ne savait juste pas comment qualifier autrement cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux. Il était au courant depuis qu'il était assez âgé pour comprendre ce qui se passait malgré tous leurs efforts pour rester discrets, parce que c'était dans leur nature de grands frères bienveillants de ne pas l'embêter avec des choses qui pourraient le mettre mal à l'aise, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas leur en vouloir pour ça (il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir). Kaneki les entendait parfois tard le soir quand ils pensaient qu'il était endormi, ou quand il rentrait plus tôt que prévu alors qu'il les avait laissé seuls tous les trois. Au début il n'avait pas compris, puis en prenant de l'âge et de l'expérience (pas forcément comme il l'aurait voulu ni avec les personnes qu'il aurait voulues), il avait fini par réaliser. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit, pas même au tout début, il était plutôt... curieux ? Parfois il se surprenait à tendre une oreille innocente dans ces moments-là, malgré sa timidité et sa pudeur naturelles, et son cœur se mettait à battre d'une façon douloureuse contre ses côtes. D'une manière ou d'une autre il aurait voulu être là avec eux parce que c'étaient ses frères et que depuis sa naissance ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Il les aimait passionnément tous les trois mais à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait pas encore déterminer la nature de cet attachement qu'il leur portait. Savoir qu'ils étaient en train de partager quelque chose dont il était exclu lui faisait une douleur bizarre au cœur.

Et le pire était qu'ils ne lui rendaient pas les choses plus faciles. Tout le temps – _tout le temps –_ ils avaient cette attitude ambiguë avec lui. Un jour c'était un baiser qui glissait sur sa joue pas loin des lèvres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le faire douter. Un autre c'était Shiro qui venait s'installer sur ses genoux pour quémander longuement de l'affection. Un autre jour encore c'était Kuro qui le prenait sur les siens et qui s'enquérait de la bonne marche de sa vie collégiale (les rares fois où il avait été embêté par d'autres élèves, la violence du retour de manivelle – merci Kuro – l'avait doté d'un statut d'intouchable pour toutes les années qui suivirent). Un autre jour enfin c'était Haise qui s'y mettait et qui le maternait avec tant d'affections qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Tout cela était déjà fantastique et Kaneki croyait rêver en se disant que c'était son quotidien, mais, égoïstement, il se laissait parfois penser que ce n'était pas assez, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En attendant, il n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet par lui-même : prononcer les mots c'était leur donner une réalité, alors que cette routine qu'ils avaient établi était une chose silencieuse et tacite. Alors il restait là, avec ses doutes et ses envies et sa culpabilité, en attendant le moment idéal pour faire quelque chose qui débloquerait la situation.

Ça avait commencé avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était un vendredi soir, passé dix heures, il était rentré épuisé par les trois dernières heures de rush à l'Anteiku (on aura beau dire, faire du café à la chaîne, c'était fatiguant). Et encore, Touka avait pris la relève la vaisselle parce qu'elle avait prévu de faire des heures sup pour pouvoir partir plus tôt en congé avec Rize. Kaneki l'aurait embrassé s'il n'était pas déjà à moitié endormi et s'il n'était pas sûr que la lesbienne qu'elle était allait mal le prendre. Il était rentré en pilotage automatique, avait balancé ses chaussures à travers l'entrée, jeté sa veste sur une chaise et s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas. Kaneki s'était endormi sur le coup.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une nuit entière mais tout était aussi sombre que quand il avait les yeux fermés. Et il était toujours habillé. Il se redressa un peu son réveil lumineux affichait deux heures et des poussières. Il se mit debout et commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il commença à entendre des bruits bizarres de l'autre côté de la cloison, ça ressemblait à des exclamations étouffés et des bruits mouillés de-

 _S_ e _igneur non._

Ses frères avaient décidé qu'il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour une nuit de juillet et continuaient la fête dans la chambre d'à côté. Kaneki se rassit sur le lit en soupirant. Vaincu, il commença à tendre la main vers ses boules quiès quand une voix se mit à pousser comme un chant un gémissement digne d'un porno cinq étoiles. C'était Shiro. Kaneki était presque sûr que c'était Shiro. Paralysé, il se rassit tout doucement, comme s'ils allaient l'entendre. La pièce était tiède de son souffle et de son corps endormi, les murs irradiaient encore de la chaleur de la journée. En sentant la moiteur des draps sous ses doigts, Kaneki eut l'impression d'étouffer, mais d'une manière qui n'était pas désagréable. Il recula sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos reposât contre le mur. De l'autre côté, leurs respirations étaient lourdes et chaudes. Derrière il distinguait un bruit soyeux qui devait être celui de leurs corps qui glissaient contre les couvertures. Kaneki imaginait comme s'il les voyait les draps enroulés autour de leurs membres blancs et nus dans le noir. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, ses doigts tripotaient le col de sa chemise. Il déglutit et sa gorge résista un moment, à sec.

De l'autre côté du mur, Kaneki entendit un bruit mouillé et Shiro se mit à _miauler_ comme un chat. A l'entendre, il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ses hanches se mirent à bouger doucement en réponse. Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le deuxième. Son propre souffle devenait bruyant. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de sa gorge, son pouce allant et venant sur le relief de sa clavicule. Il entendit un son mat et sourd, comme la chair claquant contre la chair d'autres suivirent, de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts, soutenus par un halètement rauque et puissant. Kaneki imagina le massif et solide Kuro penché sur le gracile et soyeux Shiro, le pilonnant par derrière en fermes coups de hanches, enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde puis se retirant brusquement pour se renfoncer encore plus fort. Dans son esprit, le corps de Shiro se cambrait d'une façon qui suffit presque à le faire venir en une seule fois quand les hanches de Kuro venaient à la rencontre de ses reins. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses doigts avaient ouvert quelques boutons supplémentaires et s'égaraient sur sa poitrine, tandis que la tension entre ses jambes avait encore gagné en vigueur. Ses hanches roulaient un peu plus vite comme celles qui roulaient dans ses pensées et de l'autre côté du mur, et lorsque la pression de son jean devint insupportable, son cerveau perdit le contrôle et il déboutonna son pantalon avec des gestes presque frénétiques. Face à la bosse dans son boxer, il hésita un moment. Il n'allait quand même pas se masturber en pensant à ses frères... Ses frères qui faisaient des choses très vilaines de l'autre côté d'un mur décidément pas assez épais. Mais à ce moment-là, Shiro poussa un long cri étranglé, presque muet, sans doute parce qu'il avait plongé la tête dans les draps, et Kaneki compris qu'il s'était rendu aux coups de reins de Kuro. Ses derniers scrupules moururent comme un Mister freeze au soleil et il baissa son sous-vêtement en essayant de contenir son râle de soulagement. Derrière lui il entendit la voix de Haise :

─ Kuro, partage un peu. Il y a des gens ici qui apprécient la vue mais qui aimeraient bien participer.

Puis Shiro qui s'était remis de sa faiblesse, le ton boudeur :

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu cognes trop fort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le bassin disloqué.

─ T'arrête jamais de te plaindre, il me semble qu'il y a trente secondes tu étais en train d'avoir un putain d'orgasme non ? se moqua gentiment Kuro à voix basse. On dit merci qui ?

Il y eut un silence et Kaneki, la tête renversée contre le mur, n'imaginait que trop bien Kuro attraper le visage de son frère entre ses mains et l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Haise, à côté d'eux, soupirait, l'air impatient.

─ Bon, ça suffit. Kuro, à genoux, sur le matelas. Ça t'apprendra à t'amuser en oubliant tes aînés.

─ Hé !

─ T'en fais pas, le vieux, je m'en vais te remercier, railla Shiro, toujours rancunier. Merde, mon dos.

Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus que le froissement des draps puis Kuro poussa un grognement d'inconfort.

─ Bordel. Je m'y habituerai jamais.

Kaneki entendit un ricanement qui provenait sans doute de Shiro, puis une succession de bruits humides lui indiquèrent que leurs activités avaient repris. Kuro, d'abord muet, commença à pousser des petits sons qui témoignaient de son plaisir. Kaneki l'imaginait, coincé entre Shiro et Haise, ses doigts dans les cheveux du premier pendant que le second s'occupait de son cas à l'arrière, un bras peut-être passé autour de lui et posé sur sa poitrine massive, douloureusement dressé et pourtant concentré pour rester le plus silencieux possible. Peut-être qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour lutter contre la sensation grisante de ses deux frères dans et autour de lui. Contre son mur, Kaneki se mit à trembler lorsque sa main vint s'enrouler autour de son membre, timidement. C'était mauvais. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite, il était déjà en train d'oublier comment respirer. De l'autre côté du mur, Shiro s'était mis à ronronner autour de la virilité de Kuro.

─ Vas-y doucement Shiro, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne trop vite, fit Haise lorsque le brun devint vraiment bruyant.

Shiro eut un grognement boudeur mais sembla obéir car il entendit Kuro recouvrir son souffle, assez pour qu'il se mette à rire d'un rire rauque.

─ Tu peux déjà plus te passer de ma queue, pas vrai sale petite- Aah !

Kaneki entendit presque la contraction silencieuse de Kuro.

─ Merci Haise, je pense que j'aurais pas aimé entendre la fin de cette phrase.

─ A ton service mon chéri.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuro laissa échapper un bruit étranglé, comme s'il avait serré les dents pour le retenir à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Kaneki entendit Haise lui chuchoter de se mettre à quatre pattes et le bruit vague de leurs deux corps précéda celui des halètements du brun qui gagnaient en puissance dans la petite chambre. Il imagina comme s'il le voyait Haise changer soudain son angle de pénétration lorsque Kuro se mit à pousser une plainte plus aiguë puis à répéter le nom de son frère comme une prière.

─ Ah, Haise..! Haise...

─ Je suis là Kuro, lui répondit son aîné dont la voix commençait à échapper à son contrôle.

Haise devait être magnifique. C'était son genre de vouloir monter Kuro alors que celui-ci faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui. Tremblant autour de son membre, Kaneki imagina son frère droit et alerte, la tête repoussée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, le dos cambré tandis qu'il heurtait encore et encore ce point caché à l'intérieur de Kuro. Ou au contraire, il pouvait être penché sur lui, sa poitrine peut-être collée contre son dos, son bassin mobile allant et venant contre ses reins tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque, embrassait le creux créé par sa position entre ses omoplates, mordillant parfois son épaule ou le lobe de son oreille...

A cette vision de l'esprit, son ventre, ses tripes se mirent à bouillonner et il dut se mordre la main pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il était dur, beaucoup trop dur pour pouvoir faire demi-tour maintenant. Sa chemise était désormais entièrement ouverte sur son torse et il desserra les dents autour de sa main pour qu'elle aille s'égarer sur sa poitrine, lui inspirant des soupirs qu'il trouvait indécents.

Et que pouvait faire Shiro pendant que Haise monopolisait Kuro ? Kaneki l'imaginait se tenir à distance, à couvrir la scène d'un regard attentif et sans rien perdre des faiblesses de Kuro. Il devait s'être figé, son corps vif et élancé comme un félin aux aguets dans le noir, les yeux brillant de désir et de luxure. Peut-être qu'il était de nouveau dur rien qu'à les regarder, sûrement même. Est-ce qu'il se faisait plaisir tout seul comme lui à ce moment-là, ou est-ce qu'il attendait ses frères pour pouvoir partager son plaisir avec eux ? Kaneki n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer, ça devenait difficile de réfléchir pour lui et c'était en grande partie dû au fait que les gémissements de Kuro avaient grimpé d'un petit octave. Sa plainte maintenant était lascive et désespérée tandis que le claquement des hanches de Haise contre les siennes était impérieux. La main de Kaneki bougeait plus vite entre ses jambes alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Éperdu, il enfonça les dents dans la chair de son poignet dans une tentative désespérée de contenir les bruits que le plaisir provoquait en lui. Il vint brutalement quand il entendit derrière lui Kuro gémir le nom de celui qui le dominait puis s'arrêter, le souffle coupé :

─ Haise... Haise !

Tout de suite après, son frère dut enfouir sa tête dans son épaule ou dans sa nuque ou quelque part où son visage était pressé contre sa peau car Kaneki entendit un vague cri où Haise appelait son frère, puis plus rien pendant quelques moments. Ils devaient se remettre, serrés les uns contre les autres dans une proximité chaude et odorante, leur poitrine lourde de leur respiration. Kaneki se remit aussi mais la chambre était plus froide tout d'un coup. Tournant la tête, il écouta leur souffle.

─ C'est malin, il entendit Shiro, j'ai encore envie de venir à cause de vous maintenant.

Haise eut un rire essoufflé et il dut lui faire signe de s'approcher car il entendit le drap se froisser.

─ On ne t'oublie pas Shiro, tu vas y avoir droit aussi.

─ Hé, non merci. Pas question que je repasse en-dessous, j'ai eu ma dose pour cette nuit. Mais... si quelqu'un pouvait s'en occuper avec plus de délicatesse... suggéra-t-il d'un ton gourmand.

Haise rit encore une fois.

─ J'ai compris, petit frère, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Kaneki surprit quelques bruits humides et supposa que ses deux frères devaient être en train de se rouler une bonne pelle. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Kuro s'inviter parmi eux, sa présence massive pesant sur le matelas. Kaneki les écouta s'embrasser longuement dans le noir, passant de l'un à l'autre avec une générosité et une compréhension mutuelle qui l'étonna. Et pour la première fois il se rendit vraiment compte qu'ils étaient trois.

Trois.

Ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait _presque_ toujours un qui se retrouvait sur la touche.

Et ça voulait dire qu'ils le savaient et qu'ils l'avaient accepté.

Peut-être que le fait de voir le plaisir des autres était plus important que de recevoir soi-même le plaisir. Kaneki avait un peu honte de dire qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas sur la question, donc il avait du mal à y donner une réponse lui-même cependant eux devaient la détenir.

Quand il tendit de nouveau l'oreille, Shiro n'avait plus sur les lèvres que le nom de son frère qui devait avoir joint le geste à la parole et être en train de 's'occuper' du 'problème' de Shiro (ça faisait beaucoup de guillemets pour une seule phrase). Kaneki essaya d'imaginer l'expression que pouvait avoir son frère aux cheveux blancs mais dans son esprit, le rouge du plaisir qu'il avait mis sur ses joues et ses yeux flous de luxure lui donnèrent des vertiges. Il essaya aussi de se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler Haise, le visage enfoncé entre les cuisses ouvertes de Shiro. C'était tellement de lui de prendre soin des autres avant de lui-même. Il se demanda si Kuro était près d'eux, si Shiro s'appuyait contre lui, s'il roulait des hanches, involontairement peut-être, pour l'encourager à continuer, si Kuro était dur encore une fois de voir ses frères-

─ Haise... _Ahaa !_

Kaneki se figea et il écouta les soupirs de Shiro qui semblaient étouffer et se perdre dans les plis de leur lit comme des choses intimes, presque précieuses. Il les écouta de derrière son mur et essaya très fort d'en garder une trace dans son esprit. Il avait le front suant et la gorge serrée d'une étrange faim. Il s'en voulait d'être là mais par-dessus tout il s'en voulait d'être excité pour la deuxième fois en une nuit contre un mur.

Dans son dos, Haise sembla s'être arrêté car il râlait contre Kuro et les soupirs de Shiro s'étaient fait discrets.

─ Kuro !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? faisait la voix d'Haise.

On aurait dit qu'il s'efforçait d'être indigné alors qu'il était à bout de souffle. Peut-être même que c'était ça.

─ Kuro, a-arrête...

Puis ses protestations se perdirent dans un soupir tremblant de désir.

─ Kuro...

Kaneki ne savait plus très bien s'il grondait ou s'il réclamait. A côté de lui, Kuro eut un petit rire. Peut-être moqueur, certainement pas méchant, un peu rauque comme s'il avait vu quelque chose et qu'il en était resté sans voix.

─ Tu m'as réduit à un désordre gémissant et implorant tout à l'heure maintenant _je_ vais te réduire à un désordre gémissant et implorant.

─ Non !... Kuro, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas... Je n'ai pas encore...

─ Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance pour prendre soin de toi ? demanda Kuro d'une voix plus basse, séductrice.

─ Si- si ! Mais je ne veux pas- oh mon dieu.

─ Tu ne veux pas quoi ? chuchota presque Kuro. Pourtant, tu sembles très désireux de garder ces deux doigts-là à l'intérieur de ton cul. Mais peut-être que je me trompe et que tu n'aimes pas ça, dans ce cas je vais tout de suite-

─ Ah, non, Kuro- ne fais pas ça... implora Haise qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à aligner deux pensées correctes, puis, lorsqu'il eût recouvré son souffle : ce n'était pas juste...

─ Désolé, rit Kuro, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles.

Il sembla travailler encore un peu Haise qui ne protestait plus mais qui respirait très fort, pas des masses à l'aise. Kaneki eut très chaud lorsqu'il crut surprendre des bruits de l'activité de Kuro à l'intérieur d'Haise, puis, frustré contre lui-même, il fit glisser son pantalon sur le reste de ses jambes et le rejeta plus loin sur le lit. Il se redressa, s'assit à genoux sur son matelas. Quand l'index et le majeur de sa main droite vinrent buter contre le cercle de chair de son anus, il ne put retenir un frisson alors que la fenêtre exhalait toujours des bouffées d'air chaud. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à côté, essayant de retrouver une sensation qui puisse les rapprocher d'eux. Il se pénétra lui-même lentement au début, la sensation étrange lui soutirant des soupirs beaucoup trop forts.

─ Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, reprit Kuro de l'autre côté du mur. Juste pour cette nuit. Je te promets d'y aller en douceur.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Kuro embrassa Haise quelque part, puis celui-ci acquiesça :

─ D'a- D'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit alors, h- hein ? (Il retint un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un sanglot.) E- Et vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi.

─ Jamais, promit Kuro à voix basse. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

Haise soupira. Peut-être de soulagement.

─ Bon...

─ Mets-toi sur le dos s'il te plaît, l'encouragea Kuro. J'ai envie de voir ton visage, pour une fois que tu n'es pas en train de le cacher dans le dos de quelqu'un. Tu peux poser ta tête sur les genoux de Shiro si tu veux.

─ Shi- Shiro, donne-moi la main...

Kaneki l'imaginait s'agripper à la main de son frère qui lui passait peut-être l'autre dans les cheveux – Haise avait de très beaux cheveux, plus longs que ceux de ses frères et légèrement ondulés aux pointes. Il était certainement en train de lutter pour garder une contenance, alors qu'il était allongé et que Kuro avait ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. C'était tout lui. Lorsque ses soupirs devinrent des halètements, Kuro murmura qu'il était prêt et Kaneki le devina qui attrapait les hanches de son frère. Haise eut un petit bruit angoissé.

─ Ça va aller, le rassura Shiro. La douleur n'est que passagère et le reste en vaut bien la peine. Fais confiance à Kuro.

─ Je fais confiance à Kuro, marmonna Haise. C'est juste en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

Kuro dut commencer à le pénétrer car Haise eut un gémissement d'inconfort. Il s'arrêta, laissa son frère reprendre son souffle puis continua, marquant un rythme lent et régulier tandis qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de son frère. Il était accompagné et soutenu par la respiration toujours plus indécente de Haise, ainsi que par les bruits parfois surpris, parfois charmés qu'il ne pouvait retenir. C'en était un peu beaucoup pour Kaneki qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et à s'empêcher de se toucher lui-même sans se dire qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de faire ça. Il entendit Haise se raidir brusquement, le souffle coupé, puis implorant le nom de Kuro.

─ Trouvé, fit celui-ci d'un ton qu'il maîtrisait difficilement.

─ Bon sang, chuchota Kaneki à l'intention de personne en particulier pendant qu'il chassait la sueur sur son front d'un revers de sa main libre.

Il se rendait compte que surprendre des moments aussi secrets où Haise, son grand frère parfait, était dans une telle position de faiblesse était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas mesuré la portée au moment où il avait choisi cette position de voyeur auditif.

─ Kuro, haletait Haise, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce que...

─ Si, si si, faisait la voix plus grave et plus apaisante de Kuro. Tu y arriveras. On y arrivera ensemble.

─ Ensemble, répéta Haise comme si c'était ce mot qui allait le faire tenir.

Sans même le voir, Kaneki savait qu'il était proche de sa fin. Ça se lisait dans sa voix bizarrement haut perchée, presque féminine, qui étranglait la fin des mots parce qu'il était à court d'air, dans son timbre paniqué, dans l'indécence de ses gémissement. Kaneki ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre la courbe de ses hanches qui se tendaient entre les mains de Kuro, pouvoir admirer la façon dont son dos s'arquait à chaque fois qu'il accueillait son frère entre ses cuisses ouvertes, démunies. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir lui aussi l'odeur d'excitation et de transpiration qu'ils devaient dégager, et avoir de telles pensées fit cuire son visage comme un steak au grill.

─ Mets tes jambes autour de mon bassin, lui conseillait Kuro qui devait le sentir perdre pied.

Kaneki ferma les yeux, comme si ça allait suffire pour faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été témoin de rien. Haise vint en premier, dans un mélange de gêne et de plaisir. Il fut suivi rapidement de Kuro qui s'était refermé autour du corps d'Haise car son souffle était nettement plus bas et plus étouffé. Shiro les suivit plus tard, lorsqu'ils le prirent contre eux pour s'occuper de son problème qui n'avait dû qu'empirer pendant leur séance de câlins réciproques, un peu boudeur au début qu'ils l'aient abandonné en cours de route mais rapidement obligeant et pliant lorsque Haise se mit à le gâter.

Honteux, Kaneki les entendit reprendre leur souffle les uns contre les autres et il fouilla un peu plus profondément en lui de ses doigts, désireux d'en finir rapidement. Accidentellement sans doute, il atteint sa zone sensible et dut mordre dans toutes ses forces dans son poignet tandis qu'il éjaculait, la semence chaude sur son torse nu. Les dents toujours enfoncées dans son poignet, il gémit, mais plus d'inconfort que de plaisir car celui-ci s'était dissipé désormais et il n'y avait plus que la gêne d'avoir été là et d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux qui étaient collés sur son front. La sueur était en train de refroidir sur son corps et il comprenait enfin l'expression 'sueur mauvaise'. Kaneki se leva, attrapa une serviette dans son placard et se nettoya du mieux qu'il put avant de rouler la serviette en boule et de la jeter dans un coin de sa chambre. Il enleva sa chemise et se laissa tomber sur son lit. De l'ongle, il lissa le coin de ses draps. Ils étaient contaminés eux aussi par les déchets d'une histoire tout seul. Kaneki repoussa les draps par terre et, de guerre lasse, s'endormit presque à même le matelas. Il enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller. De l'autre côté du mur, ses frères chuchotaient à voix basse, de temps en temps riaient. Kaneki se sentait seul, mais ce n'était pas non plus une nouveauté.

─ J'espère qu'on va bientôt lui demander de nous rejoindre quand même, murmura Shiro alors que le brun s'endormait.

* * *

 **J'arrête pas de me dire que ça rendrait tellement mieux en anglais #la malédiction de ceux qui sont pas encore bilingues mais qui aimeraient le devenir**

 **Je suis actuellement en train de bosser sur une suite donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir c'que vous en avez pensé :') (ouais parce qu'en plus je remets ça) (plus d'espoir pour moi) (love sur vous les gens)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tout avait commencé lorsque Nishiki avait ramené une bouteille d'alcool au boulot.

Pour quelles raisons, ça, l'histoire ne le retint pas, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il y avait bien de l'alcool à l'Anteiku, que c'était de la vodka par-dessus le marché et que si on ne lui avait pas mis le verre sous le nez, Kaneki n'aurait pas fait la différence avec de la bête eau. Quand elle l'avait découvert, Touka avait bien commencé à grincer des dents, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'enfiler un verre cul-sec dans la réserve quand Nishiki avait dit qu'elle avait juste peur de prendre un verre et qu'elle avait bien raison après tout « parce que ça, ma petite, c'est pas une boisson de fillettes. » Visiblement, le verre ne lui avait pas fait que du bien, parce qu'elle avait eu un air un peu sonné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende le verre à Nishiki pour qu'il lui en remette un coup. Au bout de trois shots, elle avait les yeux flous et commença à dire des choses passablement effrayantes venant d'elle, comme quoi finalement ils n'étaient pas « si méchants tous les deux » et que même s'ils étaient « foutrement coincés du cul » elle les aimait quand même très fort. Visiblement, elle était déjà un peu cuite, et visiblement les deux autres ne l'étaient pas assez, parce qu'ils avaient du mal à apprécier ses élans affectifs. Nishiki avait même proposé d'enregistrer tout ça, histoire de lui ressortir à un moment plus utile Kaneki l'en avait empêché, trop conscient de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il le laissait avec une telle arme dans les mains.

Il observait la scène avec l'air de celui qui ne veut pas y toucher. Il avait surtout peur que le patron débarque en se demandant très légitimement ce que pouvaient bien foutre ses trois serveurs à temps plein et les découvre en train de remplir avec de la vodka les verres à jus d'orange du menu enfant (aussi loin que l'Anteiku avait commencé à recruter du personnel, l'âge exact du patron était demeuré un mystère à toutes les âmes qu'il prenait sous son aile, mais une chose demeurait certaine : aucun vieux qui avait de toute évidence dépassé la soixantaine et le visage aussi ridé qu'une vieille tortue n'avait conservé autant de, disons, vitalité à travers les âges).

Ils en étaient donc là, en train de jouer les mauvais employés dans la réserve à linge du restaurant, avec une Touka qui commençait sérieusement à avoir un coup dans le nez. Nishiki s'enfila paisiblement un ou deux verres lui-même avant d'en tendre un à Kaneki, accompagné d'un regard qui ne connaissait pas le refus.

─ Allez, fais pas ta tapette.

Et comme Kaneki n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de tapette, il prit le verre qu'on lui tendait. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il égara un nez circonspect au-dessus du verre, renifla puis grimaça, pas du tout convaincu par la chose. Ce truc sentait assez fort pour déboucher le nez d'un grippeux dégénéré en pleine saison glaciaire. Vous auriez tous deviné que, étouffé sous les soins maternels d'Haise depuis sa naissance, le pauvre chéri n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de toucher aux alcools – en réalité, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de toucher à l'alcool du tout.

Mais parce que Nishiki le fixait de cet air insistant, il souleva le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et prit UNE gorgée.

Ah oui, fut sa première réaction, ce n'était pas de l'eau.

La première gorgée ne fut pas si difficile, parce qu'aussitôt que l'alcool se retrouva à l'intérieur de sa bouche, Kaneki ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : l'en extraire, et tout de suite. Vu qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de cracher sa vodka à la face de Nishiki, histoire de bien arranger son cas, il se dépêcha d'avaler pour ne plus sentir ce liquide haï qui lui brûlait la bouche et provoquait la révolte organisée de toutes ses papilles gustatives. La descente fut douloureuse et agitée, mais au moins sa langue et son honneur étaient saufs.

Enfin, juste sa langue finalement, car Nishiki avait ce petit air narquois qui lui valait tant de sympathie parmi ses pairs et Kaneki se rendit compte qu'il avait des larmes dans les yeux.

─ Alors, champion ?

─ Ouais, ça va, fit Kaneki qui faillait honteusement à reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Il avait la langue encore toute congestionnée de l'agression récente.

Nishiki eut un petit rire qui laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait de sa réponse.

─ Finis au moins ton verre.

Kaneki soupira mais s'exécuta. Maintenant que l'effet de surprise s'était dissipé, il lui fut plus facile, mais moins désagréable, de s'enfiler les trois dernières gorgées, s'il ne faisait pas trop attention au goût. Quand sa gorge eut fini de le détester, il sentit les prémices d'une chaleur bienfaitrice qui irradiait de son ventre, remontait le long de son œsophage et jusque dans le fond de sa gorge, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne qu'il sentait agréablement engourdi, comme ces vacanciers qu'on laisse dormir toute la journée au soleil et qui le soir venu sont lents et mous. Pour ne pas affiner davantage la métaphore, Kaneki commençait à se sentir un peu joyeux. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore.

A côté de lui, Touka continuait de réclamer des shots qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'encaisser et que Nishiki ne lui accordait qu'une fois sur deux, vu l'affection excessive de ses propos tout dernièrement. Cela dit, la vodka aidant, il était devenu plus laxiste sur les doses, et Touka fut bientôt réduite à un tas misérable et bourré dont on ne se souciait plus trop du sort Nishiki se mettait à rire au moindre truc, ce qui, pour le coup, était vraiment effrayant et Kaneki se demandait pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud dans cette réserve, ce à quoi il remédia en desserrant sa cravate parce que, bon, il était plus à ça près.

Nishiki se mit à pouffer et sortit son portable pour le prendre en photo. Le problème, c'est qu'il se marrait tellement qu'il avait du mal à en prendre une nette, et plus il se ratait, plus il rigolait. Au bout d'un moment, Touka se rendit compte de ce qui se passait à côté et commença à l'empoigner par le col, envoya balader son portable en criant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être méchant avec tout le monde, parce que ça suffisait d'être méchant comme ça, et elle fondit en larmes alors que Nishiki lui rigolait à la figure.

Kaneki essaya bien de les calmer, cependant il n'était pas très bien lui-même et le maigre espoir qu'il avait encore de garder leur connerie pour eux s'envola lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de vieille tortue du patron. Il se fit dans la réserve un silence de mort, après quoi Nishiki se mit à glousser de plus belle en fixant Yoshimura droit dans les yeux, scellant leur sort à tous.

On les ficha tous les trois dehors pour le reste de la journée, avec le conseil formel de dessaouler d'ici le lendemain.

Kaneki découvrit qu'il n'était pas _si_ bourré que ça, car il arriva à retrouver son chemin dans les transports pour rentrer chez lui cependant il n'était pas _si_ sobre que ça non plus, car il avait beaucoup plus de mal que d'habitude à garder son équilibre dans le métro. Et puis les regards que les autres lui lançaient étaient bizarres aussi, tiens, peut-être à cause de la chemise qu'il avait oublié de reboutonner jusqu'en haut. Kaneki se rhabilla aussitôt, tout empourpré.

Il atteint son appartement, l'honneur pratiquement intact et agressé par une série de vertiges qui l'avaient pris à partir du troisième étage. Il fut rassuré de voir que l'entrée était dégagée au moment où il entra, parce que maintenant, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que ses frères découvrent qu'il s'était bourré la gueule au boulot.

Et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il découvrit ses joues rouges et son air égaré dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il acheva de froisser sa chemise en la retirant et en la roulant en boule pour la jeter dans le panier de linge sale, avec sa veste de service et son pantalon tant qu'il y était. En soulevant le couvercle, il vit que le panier était plein et décida de faire une lessive, puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour se donner bonne conscience. Il commença à déballer tout le contenu du panier sur le sol quand il s'arrêta sur un sweat complètement retourné. Kaneki hésita entre un soupir de lassitude et le petit rire qui lui chatouillait le fond de la gorge. Combien de fois avait-il dit à Shiro de retourner ses vêtements avant de les mettre au sale ? Comment ça s'appelait déjà, ça ? Ah oui : le comique de répétition.

Patiemment (nan mais : _très_ patiemment), il commença à retourner tout ce que Shiro avait pu jeter. Le vêtement portait encore l'odeur de son frère – Kaneki ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, avant ? Qu'il se sentait léger ? Si c'était il y a deux minutes, alors là, il planait complètement – il avait déjà atteint la stratosphère.

Kaneki leva timidement le sweat qu'il tenait jusqu'à son visage et l'y enfouit jusqu'à s'y cacher complètement. L'odeur de Shiro – l'essence de Shiro l'enveloppait, un mélange d'effluves douceâtres de son shampoing, de musc, sans doute le parfum dont il se mettait quelques gouttes dans la nuque tous les matins, un parfum d'herbe coupée (Shiro aimait aller s'asseoir dans la pelouse du campus quand il avait une heure de libre entre deux cours) et une note, plus vague, plus aigre, qui devait être de la sueur et qui donnait une réalité à tout le reste. Kaneki inspira longuement, à s'en faire tourner la tête. Le tissu était doux et encore un peu tiède entre ses doigts.

 _Ah_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il était ramené à la réalité par une sensation gênante, _ça recommence._ Kaneki remua malaisément de là où il était accroupi sur le sol de la salle de bain, essayant de s'accommoder à la gêne nouvelle entre ses jambes.

 _C'est mal. C'est mal, c'est mal, c'est mal ce que je suis en train de faire..._

Des « erreurs » comme ça, Kaneki en faisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait surpris la petite « séance » physique entre ses aînés, plus exactement. Les bruits indécents que poussait alors Shiro n'avaient pas voulu cesser de sonner à ses oreilles. Chaque fois qu'il n'avait plus rien à penser, chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à se vider l'esprit, il les revoyait comme il se les était imaginés à ce moment-là : des corps blancs et fiévreux qui brûlaient entre l'ombre et la lumière dans le frisson du tabou. Et à chaque fois, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel des plaisirs définitivement coupables de la chair – la sienne, cette fois. L'idée de venir sur l'image de ces trois mêmes frères qui l'avaient vu naître et grandir à la fois le dégoûtait de lui-même et à la fois rendait la chose plus excitante.

Son visage qu'il tenait caché contre le sweat de son frère était brûlant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser, avec cette odeur qui submergeait ses sens, de plus en plus de mal à formuler toutes les bonnes raisons qui pourraient l'empêcher de se masturber sur le sweat sale de son frère, à même le sol de la salle de bain l'alcool vainquit. Kaneki s'adossa au mur, le nez plongé dans le vêtement. Au début, sa main maladroite se contentait de flatter son érection au travers de son sous-vêtement, honteusement, sans trop savoir comme lui faire plaisir cependant elle gagna en assurance alors que la chaleur se répandait dans son bas-ventre et que Kaneki commençait à prendre vraiment son pied. Il essayait depuis un moment d'étouffer les petits bruits peu raisonnables que lui inspirait son plaisir en pressant le tissu contre ses lèvres, mais ne réussissait qu'à se noyer davantage dans l'essence de Shiro. La honte, la frustration, la solitude, la confusion, la fraîcheur du carrelage contre sa peau, l'ivresse, la moiteur du pull de son frère – tout se confondait et le menait inexorablement vers un orgasme dont il ne voulait pas.

Il avait la main à l'intérieur de sous-vêtement au moment où Shiro ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Son frère s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et Kaneki crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, seulement troublé par les soupirs que Kaneki essayait en vain d'étouffer, où Shiro resta à le fixer sans bouger, comme s'il avait vu – eh bien, comme s'il avait vu son petit frère à demi-nu en train de se masturber sur son sweat sale dans leur salle de bain.

─ Wow, fit Shiro.

Kaneki voulut jeter le vêtement loin de lui mais se rappela au dernier moment qu'il était presque nu en-dessous. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui efface les choses qu'il voyait apparaître dans les yeux de Shiro, Shiro qu'il aimait trop, beaucoup trop...

Son frère referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'accroupir à côté de lui, son expression indéchiffrable. Kaneki tenta de se couvrir avec le sweat de son frère, incapable de lever les yeux.

─ C'est, fit Shiro au bout d'un moment, c'est à moi ?

Il montrait le vêtement. Kaneki hocha la tête. Il était dégoûtant, dégoûtant, dégoûtant, dégoûtant. Shiro allait voir celui qu'il était réellement, il allait partir et ne plus jamais lui parler, ne plus jamais le regarder en face.

Shiro se racla la gorge à côté de lui, comme s'il cherchait à prendre le temps de trouver les bons mots.

─ C'est- c'est mon odeur qui te met dans cet état ?

Kaneki croyait qu'il était humainement impossible de rougir davantage il avait tort.

 _Soit ça, soit j'ai un fétiche pour les vêtements sales._ Dans son cas, pensa-t-il, mieux valait encore que la deuxième suggestion soit la bonne.

Shiro l'observa passer du rouge au rouge foncé, dérivant vers des rivages jusque là inconnus de la gêne et de la honte. Il se laissa aller contre le mur à côté de son frère, son expression toujours indéchiffrable. Il sortit son portable, vérifia l'heure avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

─ Il nous reste une demi-heure avant que les autres rentrent.

Kaneki eut un sursaut lorsque Shiro se déplaça silencieusement sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que le tissu de sa manche frôle son bras nu. Le souffle de son frère lui chatouillait le cou. Il fut incapable de contenir un long frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos et hérissa les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

Shiro posa une main sur son avant-bras, comme ces dresseurs qui sentent la peur de leurs animaux et tentent de l'apaiser. Kaneki étouffa un petit bruit de surprise lorsque son frère s'approcha brusquement et l'embrassa dans le cou sans prévenir.

─ Shi... Shiro-nii...

Son frère émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ronronnement d'approbation contre la peau de son cou. Il se mit à planter des petits baisers en remontant le long de sa carotide jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'il contourna, avant de se hisser jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, contre lesquelles il resta longtemps appuyé. Kaneki, qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, commença à compter les secondes mais il finit par perdre le compte, sans doute à cause de son cœur qui semblait avoir remonté jusque dans sa gorge.

Kaneki avait jusqu'ici plus ou moins réussi à rester immobile cependant, lorsqu'il sentit une main froide se glisser sous le vêtement qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et caresser, paume ouverte, la peau sensible de son abdomen, il ne put se retenir de gigoter un peu. Shiro sourit, tout contre ses lèvres. La main descendit plus bas, commença à frotter contre la bosse qui déformait toujours ses sous-vêtements et Kaneki dut plaquer une main contre ses lèvres pour arrêter les bruits indécents qui menaçaient d'en sortir.

La main de Shiro était bien plus experte que la sienne, à croire qu'elle connaissait mieux que Kaneki lui-même ce qu'elle était en train de toucher. Elle fit rapidement glisser sous sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes pour se concentrer pleinement sur l'objet de ses attentions. Attentions qui arrachaient de petits gémissements à Kaneki, puis de plus en plus régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un désordre gémissant et indécent.

─ Non, Shiro, il ne faut pas...

Shiro leva les yeux de son ouvrage et l'observa entre ses cils épais, avec un regard lourd de luxure qui lui donna la chair de poule. Shiro le lâcha enfin et Kaneki put relâcher le souffle qu'il avait bloqué dans sa poitrine. Son frère ramena sa main à lui et la fixa avec un regard étrange. Kaneki eut peur de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et il avait raison, car Shiro porta bientôt ses doigts à sa bouche. Par réflexe, Kaneki le retint, une main à son poignet.

─ Mais t-t-t-tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

─ Pourquoi ? demanda Shiro en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

─ ...mais c'est sale ! répondit Kaneki en désespoir de cause, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un jour il aurait eu à expliquer quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un.

Shiro fronça les sourcils, l'air boudeur.

─ Mais moi je voulais te sentir en entier, Kaneki... Petit frère...

Il s'approcha un peu plus, se blottissant contre lui.

─ Je veux savoir quel goût tu as...

Kaneki sentit ses joues commencer à le chauffer sérieusement.

Son frère s'installa entre ses jambes qu'il avait préalablement écartées et repoussa doucement sur le côté le sweat que Kaneki tenait toujours contre lui comme si sa dignité en dépendait – ce qui était finalement plutôt le cas. Il émit un petit bruit appréciateur devant la nudité révélée du corps de son frère puis se pencha en avant, et Kaneki ne comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire qu'une fois que sa bouche (bouche délicate, avait-on besoin de le préciser) se fût posée sur son membre. Un tremblement continu le prit il ne pouvait supporter la vision du visage de son frère entre ses cuisses ouvertes et de sa bouche (bouche divine) qui allait et venait sur le membre ô combien honteux.

Shiro lui jeta d'entre les mèches blanches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux un regard épais de désir et Kaneki se détesta un peu plus lorsqu'il se sentit durcir à sa vue. Il serrait des poings si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes il était au bord des larmes, et il ne savait même plus pourquoi.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, se disait-il, son frère ne pouvait pas être dans une telle position de soumission et le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint satisfaction. Ça ne pouvait pas _juste_ se passer comme ça.

S'arrachant au plaisir qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre, Kaneki posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shiro et le poussa en arrière. Shiro finit par lâcher prise au prix de ce qui sembla être un effort de volonté conséquent. Il se redressa et le considéra d'un œil interrogateur. En le voyant se lécher les lèvres, Kaneki referma rapidement les jambes pour dissimuler les réactions d'une certaine partie de son corps à cette vision.

─ Quoi, ça ne t'a pas plu ? s'enquit son frère d'un ton préoccupé.

─ Non... Enfin, si, mais- non ! Je...

Kaneki se tut, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, les idées embrouillées dans son esprit. Il se remettait à dire n'importe quoi. Shiro le fixait d'un air déboussolé. Il allait se lasser, arrêterait de chercher à comprendre, s'en irait et Kaneki serait de nouveau seul. Tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Kaneki fondit en larmes.

Tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Shiro avait maintenant l'œil paniqué de celui qui aimerait faire quelque chose mais qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Maladroitement, il posa une main sur la tête de son frère, la passa dans ses cheveux, écarta les mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

─ Pardon, chuchota-t-il, je t'ai fait mal ?

Kaneki tenta de reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots.

─ Non, mais, essaya-t-il, c'est que- ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

Shiro retira sa main. Kaneki fit revenir ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes comme pour se refermer sur lui-même.

Il en avait trop dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait trop dit. Ses désirs égoïstes allaient rebuter Shiro. Il avait la possibilité, rien qu'une fois, de faire devenir ses fantasmes réalité, et il avait tout foutu en l'air -

Shiro fut immédiatement contre lui. Il appuya ses lèvres contre sa tempe et l'embrassa longuement ses pouces dessinaient de petits cercles rassurants là où il les avait posés dans son dos. De la manière dont il était pressé contre lui, on aurait dit qu'il voulait absorber tout son chagrin à l'intérieur de lui. Kaneki essaya d'abord de le repousser, rendu pudique par sa nudité, mais Shiro insistait avec une douceur qu'il n'avait pas encore senti chez lui jusque là.

Alors Kaneki le laissa l'enlacer, glisser ses bras autour de lui et l'envelopper dans sa chaleur. Il s'accrocha à son frère comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le retenait à la vie. Il y avait des sanglots qui voulaient remonter sa gorge trop longtemps serrée par la censure et la solitude, qui éclataient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine comme des bulles de savon. Shiro essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage du bout des doigts, avec une expression aussi peinée que s'il avait été celui qui avait enduré la frustration et la jalousie tout seul de son côté Kaneki s'en voulut d'avoir mis une telle expression sur son visage.

─ Pardonne-moi, murmura Shiro lorsqu'il se recula. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ça ne pouvait pas se passer avec toi comme avec Haise et Kuro.

Kaneki reçut ses mots en plein cœur.

─ O- oh, je vois, alors, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il tirait à lui le sweat, n'importe quoi pour s'en couvrir de nouveau. Je- je vais m'en aller, d'accord ? Je suis dé-

─ Quoi ? Non, Kaneki attends !

Shiro lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à rester assis.

─ Je me suis mal exprimé, reprit-il en se mordant les lèvres. Je veux dire- j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement. Evidemment que tu n'allais pas réagir de la même manière que Kuro ou Haise...

─ Oh... fut la seule chose que Kaneki trouva à répondre. Et, ajouta-t-il à voix basse au bout d'un moment, est-ce que c'est mal ?

Shiro le considéra avec étonnement, puis secoua la tête en souriant avant de poser son front contre le sien, comme ils faisaient lorsque l'un avait besoin d'être consolé par l'autre.

─ Non, petit frère, il souriait en parlant. Evidemment que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi facile à avoir.

Kaneki ferma les yeux en croyant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en ce que son frère venait de dire. Shiro avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et jouait avec, entrecroisant ses doigts avec les siens. Au bout d'un moment, il lui fit relever doucement la tête, essuya de son pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et, se rapprochant jusqu'à pouvoir passer ses bras autour de lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, Shiro ne faisait rien de plus garder sa bouche fermée contre la sienne, sans doute parce qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, et Kaneki se maudissait presque alors que la luxure lui tournait la tête et que tout son corps lui hurlait de lui ouvrir les lèvres et de lui laisser libre accès à sa bouche, se plier aux explorations de cette langue adroite dont le souvenir ne voulait plus le quitter depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur lui.

L'idée le frappa que, depuis le début, c'était la première fois que Shiro l'embrassait avec autant de tendresse – à vrai dire, c'était aussi la première fois que Shiro l'embrassait tout court. Lentement, son frère finit par entrouvrir les lèvres contre les siennes, et Kaneki dut se retenir de réagir trop hâtivement, histoire de ne pas passer pour une loque totale. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, par petits coups humides, et Kaneki finit par répondre à ce qu'il suggérait, ses mains tremblantes de gêne et d'anticipation s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Shiro prit son visage entre ses mains, combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et soudain sa bouche fut sur la sienne, s'ajustant parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été faites l'une pour l'autre. Kaneki eut un petit bruit d'aise. Shiro avait des mains blanches et douces et tièdes, presque froides contre ses joues surchauffées, et il sentait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus se lasser de la façon dont elles tenaient son visage, solidement, comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux qu'elles pourraient laisser échapper – lui, en revanche, n'avait aucune intention d'échapper à cette bouche, à cette langue qui étaient presque trop chaudes pour être réelles.

La première fois qu'il sentit ce petit bout de chair humide tâter timidement à l'intérieur de sa bouche, quelque chose, peut-être un sentiment, dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là se mit à vibrer dans sa poitrine, et c'était agréable, suffisamment pour qu'il surmonte sa gêne et réponde au baiser. Son inexpérience le rendait hésitant mais Shiro fut patient et prit l'initiative, en attendant qu'il s'habituât à lui. Il commença lentement, avec une langueur qui faisait fondre Kaneki sur place, s'écartant de temps à autres pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle, et c'était comme si leur souffle n'était plus qu'un souffle, leur poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au même rythme, lourde d'envie, et le même sang qui rugissait dans leur corps, réclamait :« toujours plus, toujours plus ». Kaneki observa Shiro à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

 _Famille._

Son frère posa son front contre le sien.

─ Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça...

Il descendit ses mains dans son cou, contre le sang qui pulsait près de la surface de sa peau, les promena sur les plaques rouges qui lui couvraient la nuque. Kaneki oublia un moment comment respirer avant d'avaler bruyamment, par réflexe. Shiro sourit.

─ Tu es magnifique, petit frère.

Il reporta son attention sur ses lèvres, qu'il se mit à embrasser plus profondément, maintenant que leurs deux bouches avaient fait connaissance l'une avec l'autre. Kaneki ne put cette fois retenir un long gémissement, que son frère but à même ses lèvres, avec quelque chose d'un ronronnement de satisfaction qu'il sentit vibrer contre lui. Shiro se _repaissait_ de sa bouche comme on se repaît d'une bonne chère c'était la seule image qui lui vint à l'esprit pour l'expliquer – en même temps, il fallait dire que son cerveau n'était pas la priorité de son corps en ce moment, et que cette langue étrangère et pourtant si familière qui se lovait contre la sienne le distrayait d'une façon admirable.

 _J'embrasse Shiro._ Il avait du mal à y croire. _J'embrasse Shiro !_ Il exultait.

Son frère avait depuis peu commencé à pousser de petits soupirs entre eux, alors que Kaneki se sentait comme un dépravé, à gémir et à pousser des sanglots lorsque Shiro s'écartait, comme s'il était son air et que tout d'un coup on le plongeait sous l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait plus que suffoquer jusqu'au retour de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre à présent Shiro était monté sur ses genoux, il ne se rappelait plus à quel moment, et il le surplombait légèrement, ses bras passés de chaque côté de sa nuque. Son bas-ventre était dangereusement proche du sien et la chaleur qui en émanait l'aurait rendu fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà depuis un moment. Dans un moment de lucidité, Kaneki jeta un coup d'œil plus bas et un fragile sentiment de ravissement et satisfaction éclot dans sa poitrine quand il découvrit la bosse qui déformait son pantalon en-dessous de la ceinture. Shiro se mit à bouger des hanches, lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, et la première fois que son érection rencontra celle de Kaneki, de ses lèvres tomba une série de soupirs essoufflés qui firent durcir un peu plus Kaneki. Il était dévoré par l'envie d'en entendre plus dans ce registre-là, mais en même temps il avait trop peur de toucher avec ses mains et de faire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à Shiro, car il savait que faire plaisir et que se faire plaisir à soi-même dans l'obscurité d'une chambre étaient deux choses très différentes. Il tira un peu sur les vêtements de Shiro, et par miracle sans doute son frère comprit et se rapprocha encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux érections soient l'une contre l'autre et qu'ils n'aient plus qu'à donner des coups de bassin pour faire monter le plaisir.

C'était un peu maladroit, c'était surtout brouillon et c'était délicieux. Kaneki ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Shiro était aussi débraillé que lui à présent, peut-être même plus, car il était celui qui devait bouger le plus étant donné sa position ses cheveux étaient en désordre, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer son pantalon où s'était formé une tache humide à l'endroit de son érection, et Kaneki se demandait où était passé cet air impassible qui faisait de son frère une personne si réservée. A sa place, quand il leva les yeux, il découvrit un Shiro tremblant de plaisir, haletant, chaviré, les yeux noyés de luxure, qui se dévoilait au-dessus de lui. Il se mordillait de temps en temps les lèvres, pour empêcher ces bruits embarrassants de les franchir, quand il ne les étouffait pas contre les lèvres de son frère, et Kaneki n'osait pas lui demander de ne plus retenir ces sons à l'intérieur, bien qu'il en eût très envie.

Shiro était de plus en plus, disons, _enthousiaste_ contre lui, et à chaque fois, Kaneki avait l'impression que la pression qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre ne pourrait pas aller plus loin – pourtant il continuait, et Kaneki continuait de le suivre, jusqu'au moment où ils ne puissent plus tous les deux, où ce tremblement continu à l'intérieur de lui devînt trop fort, et où ils jouirent tous les deux, presque en même temps – d'abord Kaneki, dans toute son inexpérience, puis Shiro, qui n'y tint plus en voyant son petit frère venir contre lui.

Shiro lâcha une exclamation délicieuse, et Kaneki ne serait sans doute pas loin de la vérité en disant qu'il avait crié. Une grande langueur s'empara de lui et ils s'écroulèrent par terre, tournés l'un vers l'autre sur le côté. Shiro avait le regard vague et lui sourit en revenant à lui. Il prit la main de son frère et son pouce lui caressa le poignet.

─ Ça va ?

Il avait parlé à voix basse, et ça ne faisait que renforcer l'intimité entre eux. Kaneki hocha la tête en souriant. Shiro se tortilla pour s'approcher de lui et l'embrassa, juste sur les lèvres cette fois. Quand il s'écarta, il fut pris par un fou rire.

─ Quoi ? demanda Kaneki, un peu inquiet.

─ J'ai joui dans mon pantalon, finit par répondre Shiro quand il eut retrouvé la maîtrise de lui-même. J'ai joui dans mon pantalon !

Il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit puis continua, des larmes dans les yeux :

─ Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps...

Kaneki l'observa reprendre son calme, un poil intrigué. Shiro attrapa le sweat qu'ils avaient rejeté de côté et l'utilisa pour essuyer le ventre de Kaneki. Il le balança ensuite avec les autres et revint se blottir contre lui.

─ Plus besoin de ça, fit-il en s'étirant. Maintenant tu m'as, moi.

Kaneki sourit timidement. Les paroles de son frère le laissaient penser qu'il y aurait une suite à cette séance de frottage brouillon.

Shiro le regardait avec des yeux scrutateurs il égara quelques doigts dans ses mèches noires et joua avec ses cheveux.

─ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Non, je, commença Kaneki en se mordant les lèvres, c'est juste... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

 _Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez tenu à l'écart pendant tellement longtemps ?_

Il envoya à son frère un regard suppliant, incapable de formuler ses questions égoïstes. La lueur de la compréhension passa sur le visage de Shiro et il baissa les yeux, l'air coupable.

─ Oh, tu étais au courant...

Il garda les yeux baissés un moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Le silence était redevenu inconfortable lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

─ Attendons que les autres reviennent, d'accord ? fit-il lentement. On en parlera tous ensemble.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de se dérober.

Et Kaneki fut incapable de lui refuser au moins ça, malgré l'anxiété qui lui rongeait le cœur.

******/

Ils avaient enfilé des vêtements propres et Shiro avait jeté au sale son pantalon souillé quand Haise et Kuro revinrent de leurs courses. Comme à son habitude, Kuro portait les sacs les plus lourds, ne laissant à Haise que les plus légers, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez d'avoir une carrure d'athlète, il fallait en plus qu'il rappelle à tout le monde qu'il était le plus baraqué de la fratrie à chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire les courses.

Kuro posa ses sacs plus lourds et Haise posa ses sacs plus légers dans la cuisine avant de se rendre compte de l'étrange ambiance de l'appartement. Kaneki attendait que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, fermement décidé à ne pas aborder le sujet lui-même, et Shiro avait l'air de celui qui a quelque chose à dire mais qui ne sait pas comment le dire. Le malaise qui émanait d'eux était tellement évident que même Kuro, qui pourtant n'était pas le roi de la subtilité, s'arrêta pour les interroger du regard.

─ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? leur demanda Haise.

Kaneki avait envie de détourner les yeux.

─ Il faut qu'on parle, se décida Shiro avec un l'air sérieux des affaires.

La fratrie s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine Haise et Kuro étaient assis chacun de leur côté et Shiro s'était, à la surprise de tous, installé carrément sur les genoux de Kaneki, avec un tel sang-froid qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas prévu depuis le début.

Shiro, qui avait beau être son aîné de quelques mois, était à peine plus grand que lui et ne pesait pas beaucoup plus non plus. Kaneki se tendit en le sentant qui s'installait, bien qu'il lui fût silencieusement reconnaissant de prendre _physiquement_ son parti.

Haise et Kuro avaient l'air intrigué, voire un peu dépassé, voire un peu inquiet. Kaneki se torturait l'esprit pour trouver par quoi commencer. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, et voilà que les mots lui échappaient.

─ Il sait qu'on couche ensemble, déclara Shiro, imperturbable. On vient d'avoir un moment tous les deux dans la salle de bain et j'ai eu mon meilleur orgasme en un mois.

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle depuis que Shiro avait pris la parole.

─ Kaneki veut se joindre à nous, continua-t-il. Et moi aussi je veux qu'il se joigne à nous, parce que je l'aime autant que je t'aime Haise et que je t'aime Kuro.

Il les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux, comme s'il les défiait de protester. Kaneki, qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche (et même s'il l'avait ouverte, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, étranglé comme il l'était par l'émotion), sentit tout d'un coup la main de Shiro se glisser dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers son frère et referma ses doigts sur les siens.

─ C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

─ Eh bien, commença Haise, si je m'attendais à ça...

─ Shiro, intervint Kuro, je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de Kaneki. Je comprends que tu aies envie qu'il nous rejoigne, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour attendre un peu avant de lui, hm, proposer, non ?

Shiro fit la moue.

─ Mais il est d'accord...

Haise toussa discrètement.

─ Je ne remets en questions tes sentiments à l'égard de notre petit frère, Shiro, mais est-ce que tu lui as _vraiment_ posé la question ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kaneki, doux et inquiets pour Haise, préoccupés pour Kuro. La main de Shiro se resserra sur la sienne. Kaneki sentit le sang lui affluer aux joues et il s'appliqua à fixer le morceau de table qui était à mi-chemin entre son côté de la table et celui de ses frères.

─ Je... je...

─ Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec nous, Kaneki ?

Il hocha la tête, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Les trois autres commencèrent sérieusement à paniquer.

─ Il n'y a pas de mal à le vouloir, Kaneki, petit frère, fit Haise qui s'était levé pour s'accroupir à côté de lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Il se mit à lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Kaneki hochait la tête, pour se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il rougissait jusque dans le cou, et essayait de décoincer la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

─ Pourquoi, essaya-t-il vaillamment, la voix un peu faible. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez attendu tellement de temps pour...

Il fit un geste vague pour terminer sa phrase, mais il avaient tous compris.

Haise regarda Kuro, qui regarda Haise, qui regarda Shiro, qui surveillait la montée en puissance des plaques rouges sur le visage de son frère.

La main d'Haise redoubla d'efforts sur la tête de Kaneki.

─ Ce n'est pas contre toi, petit frère... En fait, c'était même- c'était pour ton bien. On ne voulait pas te brusquer, je veux dire, déjà, tu étais le plus jeune d'entre nous et, dans nos têtes, tu étais aussi le plus... innocent ?

Il envoya un coup d'œil désespéré à Kuro, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

─ Et- et on ne voulait pas te, euh, te « souiller », et on a décidé d'attendre un peu avant de te proposer de nous rejoindre.

Haise se tut, l'air pas très vaillant, pour lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Kaneki se sentait comme le gosse à qui on a refusé des bonbons pendant toute son enfance sous prétexte qu'il portait un appareil dentaire, et qui, la fin de son calvaire venue, n'a plus qu'une seule envie, se bâfrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de ses années de redressement buccal. Le pire était sans doute que, malgré les dires de Haise, il se sentait tout sauf innocent, parce que vu la nature des fantasmes qu'il entretenait sur la personne de ses trois frères, il y avait de quoi se demander ce que ces mêmes frères trouvaient d'innocent chez lui – mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Mais puisque Haise lui caressait si gentiment la tête, que Shiro lui serrait la main si fort, et que Kuro n'avait pas bougé de son côté de la table mais le couvrait d'un regard si tendre, il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

─ C'est ton choix, Kaneki, intervint doucement Kuro, et quoi que tu décides, nous te respecterons.

─ E-est-ce que vous... Est-ce que vous _voulez_ de moi ?

Shiro cligna des yeux, l'air interloqué, et quand il se pencha sur lui, il avait une expression presque furieuse qui le fit reculer, mais son frère se contenta de prendre sa tête à deux mains et de lui rouler la pelle la plus magistrale qu'on lui eût jamais donnée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un filet de salive translucide reliait encore leurs deux bouches, que Shiro finit par rompre après s'être diverti de l'expression paniquée de Kaneki. Il s'était retourné de là où il était assis sur les genoux de son frère et l'enfourchait maintenant, ne se gênant pas pour se presser contre le timide réveil de son érection avec un sourire fier.

─ Ça te va, comme réponse ?

Kaneki hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Lorsqu'il osa les regarder, Haise les fixait d'un œil allumé et la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de Kuro lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Shiro se mit à rire.

─ Vite, un lit, vite !

******/

Kaneki n'aurait pas su dire comment ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre. Ils avaient fait du surplace pendant un bon moment dans le couloir, car Shiro l'avait plaqué contre un mur et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pour être franc, Kaneki n'avait pas vraiment résisté, et il avait fallu l'aide d'Haise et de Kuro pour le faire arrêter de lui dévorer le cou. Ils avaient fini tous les quatre pêle-mêle dans la chambre la plus proche, riant et se tenant les uns les autres, sans plus savoir qui était qui.

Kaneki avait du mal à respirer, et c'était délicieux. Au bout d'un moment, Kuro le prit et le tint contre lui, l'empêchant de se dérober lorsque Haise et Shiro glissèrent leurs mains sous sa chemise et sous son pantalon, et avant qu'il ait pu émettre la moindre protestation – non pas qu'il eût vraiment souhaité en émettre, mais rien que pour la forme –, ils le déshabillèrent prestement.

Et puis Haise avait commencé à l'embrasser (admirablement), et Kuro poussait du bout du nez le col de sa chemise pour pouvoir poser de petits baisers dans son cou, alignés les uns derrière les autres, et le rire de Kaneki s'était éteint. De temps en temps, Shiro tirait sur la chemise de Haise avec des petits sons frustrés et son aîné tournait la tête pour l'embrasser. Kaneki ne pouvait pas les voir, mais les bruits humides et essoufflés qu'il entendait allaient directement alimenter son érection.

Profitant qu'il était libéré d'Haise, Kuro lui faisait tourner la tête sur le côté et l'embrassait à son tour. La position était loin d'être pratique et parfois leurs essais étaient infructueux, mais ils y arrivaient, tout était si désordonné, si mouillé et si suave que Kaneki avait l'impression de fondre dans ses bras. Les hanches de Kuro commençaient à buter doucement contre lui dans son dos, peut-être sans même qu'il s'en rende compte Kaneki sentait son érection massive à travers son pantalon, et un frisson le prit lorsqu'il imagina ce membre à l'intérieur de lui, enterré jusqu'à la garde, allant chercher au plus profond de son corps pour leur procurer à tous les deux satisfaction. Il se mordit les lèvres et commença timidement à faire aller et venir son bassin contre cette érection, provoquant une légère friction qui le fit se tendre tout autour de lui.

─ Oh, fit Kuro tout près de son oreille, on est impatient à ce que je vois ?

Kaneki eut un sourire un peu fier et les mains de son frère vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Elles étaient larges et chaudes, presque calleuses, et leur contact sur sa peau envoya de longs frissons courir le long de son épine dorsale. Il le tenait fermement, et peut-être que s'il le serrait trop fort, il y aurait des marques sur ses flancs le lendemain cette pensée était étrangement érotique. Kaneki passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que les mains de Kuro l'encourageaient à accentuer le mouvement de ses hanches jusqu'à trouver un rythme lascif, qui faisait naître des étincelles dans son ventre à chaque fois que le membre plaqué contre le devant de son pantalon glissait contre la fente au plus bas de son dos, comme menaçant déjà de le pénétrer, toujours plus aventureux. Kaneki adorait ça. Les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la sensation ainsi que les bruits gutturaux que lâchait Kuro entre ses dents derrière lui, il roulait des hanches sans plus penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec l'approbation des mains de Kuro qui le serraient toujours, et il avait commencé à produire des bruits négligés qui ne faisaient qu'exciter les ardeurs de son frère.

Soudain, Kuro amena brutalement ses hanches en avant, le prenant par surprise, et pressa la forme solide et brûlante de son érections contre ses fesses, avec un grognement qui avait quelque chose de sauvage. Kaneki poussa un cri étranglé. Il tremblait à cause du désir étrange qui le consumait. Il avait besoin de ce membre à l'intérieur de lui, il en avait besoin autant que de l'air qu'il respirait sa propre érection, qui lui semblait dure comme de la pierre, saturait son cerveau de sensations de plaisir et de douleur mêlés à chaque mouvement de son bassin alors qu'il donnait de petits coups dans le vide, désespérément en quête d'attentions. Si ça continuait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait venir sans qu'on l'eût touché – mais un peu de branlette ne serait pas de refus.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Haise et Shiro s'étaient tournés vers lui et le fixaient avec un air envoûté. L'œil de Shiro en particulier brillait de luxure et Kaneki se mordilla les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos, juste pour le plaisir de voir son regard s'aiguiser. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait – il avait l'impression qu'on avait débranché le Kaneki tout gourd de sa vie de tous les jours et qu'on l'avait remplacé par un personnage habile, sensuel, qui ne se contentait plus d'être attiré par les autres mais qui attirait les autres aussi. Sa libido était destructrice, surtout quand cette érection bouillante venait se frotter contre ses fesses avec autant d'insistance, et que son propriétaire mordillait et embrassait tour à tour la peau de son cou. Kaneki gémit longuement entre ses lèvres ouvertes.

─ Je t'en prie, Kuro... J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de...

Il s'interrompit la main de son frère s'était mise à jouer avec l'un des bouts de chair érigée sur sa poitrine. Il tenta de terminer sa phrase à plusieurs reprises avant que Kuro ne décide de mettre fin à sa torture.

─ J'ai compris, petit frère.

Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, alors que sa main quittait sa poitrine malmenée pour aller enlever sa ceinture et ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Il poussa hâtivement son jean et son sous-vêtement et Kaneki salivait déjà à l'idée de sentir son membre alourdi et humide appuyer contre ses fesses lorsque la voix de Shiro les interrompit.

─ Eh, attends ! Tu ne vas pas vraiment le faire, Kuro ?

Il y avait comme de la jalousie dans son ton.

─ Et alors ? grogna Kuro, irrité par l'interruption.

─ Et alors je voulais être celui qui donnerait sa première fois à Kaneki, gronda Shiro comme un chien sur le territoire duquel on aurait empiété. Tu m'énerves, à toujours prendre les premières fois des gens.

─ Shiro, intervint calmement Haise, ce n'est pas une compétition. De toute façon, la première fois de Kaneki, c'est sa première fois avec nous tous, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ne t'énerve pas et retente ta chance un peu plus tard, si notre petit frère est toujours dans l'humeur. Pour l'instant, Kaneki a l'air d'être très heureux avec Kuro. Tu n'as pas envie de gâcher le bonheur de Kaneki, pas vrai Shiro ?

─ N-non...

─ Alors laisse-les tranquilles. D'ailleurs, j'avais pensé à un moyen de te faire patienter...

La suite, Kaneki n'en fut témoin qu'à travers des yeux mi-clos, parce que Kuro avait recommencé ses petits soins à l'arrière : Haise s'était redressé sur le lit et fit signe à son cadet de s'approcher. Shiro lui monta sur les genoux et se lova contre lui, tout juste s'il ne ronronnait pas. Il lui quémandait des baisers qu'il se voyait toujours accordés et qui dérapaient presque à chaque fois dans le cou ou le long de la mâchoire ou dans le creux de la clavicule. Haise arrivait à tirer de Shiro des bruits plaisants comme un musicien à son instrument. Il avait descendu une main le long du dos blanc de son frère et ses doigts commençaient à s'aventurer dans l'obscur orifice qui fit trembler Shiro lorsqu'il y pénétra, au même endroit où Kuro commençait à introduire un, puis deux doigts, avec une lenteur que Kaneki savait motivée par l'inquiétude et l'affection. La douce friction contre ses parois intimes lui donnait l'impression de fondre dans les bras de son frère, très différente de celle qu'il s'était administrée lui-même une nuit lointaine où il était seul. Son sang rugissait partout dans son corps et malgré le désir viscéral d'être pris qui couvrait ses paumes de sueur, il s'était contrait à la patience de Kuro. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un troisième doigt se força un chemin pour rejoindre les deux autres, l'ouvrant un peu plus de l'intérieur, Kaneki n'y tint plus et, à l'aide de petits mouvements du bassin, commença à s'empaler un peu plus profondément sur ces doigts, savourant les bruits surpris, mais définitivement charmés que produisit Kuro derrière lui. La sensation était étrange au début, un peu inconfortable, mais il y avait quelque chose de terriblement érotique dans la pensée que leurs deux corps étaient joints, et il finit par y trouver un plaisir qui compensait toute la gêne du début.

─ Kuro, réussit-il à dire entre deux halètements, Kuro, prends-moi.

─ Maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu es sûr ?

En guise de réponse, Kaneki se resserra autour des doigts de son frère et commença à faire des petits mouvements suggestifs du bassin, en avant et puis en arrière. La sensation était grisante et il dut rester immobile un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

─ Ok, j'ai compris, articula Kuro d'un ton qui dissimulait mal son excitation.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable dans son état, il retira ses doigts, et la sensation de perte fit gémir Kaneki. Il l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir de la commode et fouiller en jurant à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, puis il revint se placer derrière Kaneki, un flacon remplit d'un liquide translucide dans une main. Kaneki se retourna à moitié pour le regarder verser un peu de ce liquide dans sa main puis en enduire toute la longueur de son membre d'un geste assuré. Finalement, les mains de Kuro vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et celle qu'il avait utilisée pour le lubrifiant était encore un peu humide et glissante Kaneki ajouta la sensation à la liste toute récente des choses qui l'excitaient.

Ses mains l'attirèrent en arrière et Kaneki se laissa faire, plus qu'heureux de l'obliger. Il finit par sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide appuyer contre ce point précis que ses doigts avaient occupé juste avant et son sang se mit à battre si fort et si vite contre ses oreilles que pendant un moment il n'entendit plus rien d'autre. Puis Kuro se mit à pousser à l'intérieur de lui et Kaneki se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les bruits douloureux qui feraient s'arrêter Kuro. Il allait très doucement, s'arrêtant deux ou trois fois pour les laisser tous les deux reprendre leur souffle et pour lui demander s'il allait bien Kaneki répondait toujours par la positive, et même s'il mentait un peu au début, le plaisir que finit par lui procurer cette lente descente à l'intérieur de lui était tel qu'il prit le pas sur la douleur, et à tel point qu'à la fin, il recula brusquement et enterra le membre de Kuro à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à la garde. La sensation lui coupa le souffle les mains de son frère se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches et il l'entendit haleter un moment dans son dos. La chaleur de Kuro en lui était impossible et le frottement que provoquait le moindre de leurs mouvements lui donnait le tournis. Ses muscles qui se contractaient involontairement autour de son frère semblaient le plonger dans un état similaire, puisqu'il mit un moment avant de commencer à bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

─ Petit joueur, haleta Kuro. Tu vas finir par me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Kaneki sentait son corps plus fiévreux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais d'une bonne fièvre, d'une sensation grisante qui ne lui revenait pas. Il lutta pour revenir sur terre mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut les yeux ouverts qu'il réalisa son erreur : sur le lit, devant lui, Haise avait renversé Shiro sur le dos et _cognait_ à l'intérieur du corps de son frère, avec le même air passionné et concentré qu'ils lui voyaient lorsqu'il s'entraînait à la simulation de combat pour son poste au CCG. Accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, Shiro gémissait bruyamment à chacun de ses coups de bassin, toute pudeur jetée par la fenêtre – s'il en avait jamais eu. Ses jambes étaient nouées autour de son frère et il s'enfonçait dans le matelas à chaque fois que son frère poussait à l'intérieur de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière et de petits suçons visibles sur sa gorge blanche. Kaneki ressentit brusquement l'envie de se toucher mais la sensation de Kuro revenant à la vie derrière lui le fit reconsidérer l'ordre de ses priorités.

La première chose qu'il sentit, ce furent les mains de Kuro qui rajustaient leur prise sur ses hanches. Puis il commença à pousser, à faire de petits va-et-vient qui prirent peu à peu de l'ampleur, de la profondeur, l'entraînant dans son rythme et Kaneki, qui n'était absolument pas dans l'état de prendre une décision par lui-même, se laissait faire, gémissant et pliant et désespéré. Les sons que poussaient Shiro, qui avait commencé à donner dans le registre au-dessus depuis que sa fin avait commencé à se faire sentir, lui harcelaient toujours les oreilles et sa main descendit d'elle-même pour s'enrouler autour de son membre délaissé tandis que de l'autre il agrippait le poignet de Kuro. Son frère attrapa sa main, l'empêchant de se toucher, et Kaneki gémit de dépit.

─ Pas tout de suite, petit frère...

Kuro tâtonnait à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et si Kaneki ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, il comprit très vite lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le submergea, manquant de le faire venir sans même avoir été touché.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, Kuro ne se concentra plus que sur ce point en lui, réajustant sa position, une main agrippant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, l'autre bras passé en travers de son ventre et le ramenant tout contre lui pour pouvoir marteler sa prostate. Il donnait de véritables coups à l'intérieur de lui à présent, et chacun d'entre eux projetait Kaneki en avant, tant et si bien que s'il ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait sans doute envoyé son petit frère voler à travers le lit.

Pendant tout ce temps, Kaneki s'était retenu de venir pour faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais lorsque, volontairement ou non, le bras de Kuro frôlait à chaque mouvement son érection, lorsque Shiro jouit dans un cri délicieux, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette blanche d'Haise penchée sur son frère, enfoncé profondément en lui, il ne put plus résister et se laissa entraîner par les vagues du meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie.

Kuro dut suivre en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui car il le sentit se tendre derrière lui et son frère l'emplit de sa semence. Un frisson le prit la sensation n'était pas désagréable mais lorsque Kuro se retira, un vague sentiment de malaise le saisit, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. La chaleur de Kuro l'avait quitté, même s'il le sentait toujours proche de lui il était de nouveau couvert de sueur et étrangement conscient de la douleur sourde dans ses reins, du vide qu'avait laissé Kuro en se retirant et du liquide poisseux qui maculait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Kuro se redressa et attrapa un linge propre sur la commode. D'un geste, il fit se retourner Kaneki et commença à essuyer la semence sur son ventre, puis entre ses jambes. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se nettoyer lui-même et jeta le linge de côté avant d'écarter du bout des doigts une mèche noire qui tombait dans les yeux de Kaneki.

─ Toi, tu recommences à psychoter.

Shiro reprenait son souffle, étalé sur le lit. Haise était resté en lui après leur double orgasme et il se relevait doucement lorsque Shiro l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser.

Kuro sourit, se pencha vers lui avec l'air de vouloir l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais posa les siennes sur son front au dernier moment.

─ Rien n'a changé, tu sais.

Kaneki hocha la tête tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire, mais à ce moment-là, Shiro se rua contre lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras en exigeant qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, et Haise se traîna de leur côté du lit pour les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras, les serrant les uns contre les autres. Shiro voulut kidnapper Kaneki pour lui tout seul en criant qu'ils l'étouffaient et il poussa tant et si bien les deux autres qu'ils finirent par se retrouver tous les quatre par terre.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de se dépêtrer tous ensemble à coups de coudes et de jurons, Kaneki finit par comprendre ce que Kuro lui avait dit.

Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées elles étaient juste devenues un peu plus... sportives.

* * *

 ***se dépêche de poster le chapitre avant de regretter quoi que ce soit***

 **J'espère que ce n'est pas trop n'importe quoi... et surtout, que ça fait pas trop sérieux pour le sujet abordé *facepalm* J'avoue, j'ai un peu pété un plomb sur la dernière partie (trop de sexual tension a dû finir par m'atteindre aussi 8D), mais après, c'est à vous de juger /o/**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 1 ! Heureuse de savoir que je suis pas la seule à shipper le kanekanekanekane en France et autres :') J'vous adore, merci pour votre soutien, je me sens un peu moins seule grâce à vous /die**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre (sur lequel je n'ai pas encore commencé à bosser) (évidemment), on introduit AKANEKIIIIIII et personnellement je pense que je vais aller me pendre, bien le bonjour chez vous (comment on appelle ça à ce stade-là ? Du fivesome ? Une bonne vieille orgie ?)  
**


End file.
